ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Complexity
'''Complexity '''is an Irish animated adult cartoon created by Thomas Fitzgerald for Rooster Teeth. The series revolves around two boys Straight Jake and Gay Lucas, and their three female friends Maddie, Jillian and Chloe. As they kick back and don't care about Secondary School whatsoever. The show premired on Rooster Teeth and was uploaded to YouTube on June 15th 2020 and ended in 2026 with a Sixth Season and a YouTube Red Movie based on it. Premise Jake Samson, Lucas Jones, Maddie Donell, Jillian Reex and Chloe Seet are five friends that hate Secondary School but don't show it infront of the teachers. Lucas and the girls usually spend most of their time, trying to get used to their new feelings for sexualitiy and going to teenage discos and they drag Jake into their little adventures when he wants to just sit at home and don't give a crap anymore. They live in the giant suburbs of the fictional town of SwiGoo. Main Characters *Jake Samson (voiced by Michael Jones) The strong one of the five. Jake's relationship with his four friends usually has its share of disagrements over big deals about teenage discos and laughs. However he still loves hanging out with them and laughing at the conversations they have. Jake's friendship with his best friend Lucas mainly revolves around him trying his hardest not to bring up the subject of sexualitiy in order to scare Lucas about being raped, most of the time it works out well. *Lucas Jones (voiced by Adam McArthur) The gay one of the group. Lucas's personality is not like a stereotypical gay person. He's more or less about average in terms of showing off in the mirror. However this doesn't get in the way of his friendship with Jake. *Maddie Donell (voiced by Liliana Mumy) The first of the three girls. Maddie spends most of her time on her phone looking at Snapchat pictures and chatting with her friends. However she secretly holds a special place in her heart for Jake. Hoping that one day, he'll ask her out in 6th year. *Jillian Reex (voiced by Claire Corlett) The second of the three girls. Jillian is a lesbian who is in a secret relationship with Chloe. She has a tomboyish personaility always energetic and strong willed. She shares a great love/hate friendship with Jake, where most of the time she supports him while she antagonizes and annoys the hell out of him. *Chloe Seet (voiced by Michelle Creber) The last of the three girls. Chloe is also a lesbian, and much like her partner Jillian they keep their relationship a serious secret. Chloe is hard working as she spends most of her time, doing her homework in order to make her teachers shut up and stop complaining about the students being too lazy to even work. Production After the success of his two shows Doggie-Capped and WhiskPuss which still airs on television. Thomas Fitzgerald was planning to do a comic strip based on his life in Secondary School back in Ireland, and put it in the Irish Papers, but the illustrators and writers of the paper didn't seem intrested when he showed them the strips. So he decided to post them on his website instead. While doing this weekly comic strip, he had recieved a comment from Rooster Teeth funder Burnie Burns. Asking him if he would like to turn this comic strip into a web series. At first Thomas didn't like the idea since web series would mean that he wouldn't get any money of it. However Burnie told him that he would get paid, only a little lower than he did in television. He still didn't feel comfortable doing it, and decided to take a look at some of their web series. The one he liked the most was Camp Camp and decided that maybe he would enjoy doing it. Originally he didn't want to do the characters in animated form as he was worried that "American Audiences wouldn't understand the Irish humour brought to the table" and changed their location to America. However he still kept the stories told here to be somewhat similar to realistic situations that Irish Teenagers go through today. Such as Drinking too much, going to teenage discos, asking for a "shift" and so on. Fitzgerald described the process of the creating the show as "being strangled by a 400 pound trucker after taking too many drinks", because of the fact that the people watching the show had drawn different art of the characters being "sexually active", and he didn't really seem to like this kind of appreciation for it, he rarely saw any proper drawings of the characters. His original plan was to create only two seasons then a one hour special, based on the future of the kids, and then have the show cancelled. But this plan was destroyed when he found out after the second season, a third season had been renewed. He decided to just keep going with it and cancel the show after the sixth season and develop a movie finale for it as he was worried it might jump the shark. Category:TV Series